Memories
by Pandore Hart
Summary: On the evening of September 29, 2017, Dr. Ziggourat judge guilty of actions dangerous for the world population, is sentenced to death, during his imprisonment he tells the one sharing his cell of prison: The memories of childhood Jack and Damian. ..


Memories

The evening of 29 September ...

Ziggurat is taken to the prison for the condemned to death. The guards making him go through the death row push him into the cell at the bottom of the corridor.

Ziggourat feels dishonored to find himself in such a place, he ... the more scientists specialized in the production of energy.

Basically, even though its intentions were bad in the eyes of people, perhaps the spiral energy could have solved the energy crisis of the planet, without it being no longer to use the nuclear waste or the Oil, being far too dangerous for the inhabitants of this planet !

\- Doctor Ziggourat! Your execution date has been fixed on October 1st at 18:00, so enjoy the time you have left before everything is finished for you! To declare the prison guard, it strikes Ziggourat in the heart, to know that from now on ... his days are numbered! Basically, he knew he was going to receive this condemnation, but when someone comes to tell you that in front like this, it immediately makes a shock to the mind.

\- Hey you ! Call him the man sharing his cell, it is a great man very muscular, he said ... the middle of a catcher!

Ziggourat turns to this man, frowning in disgust, but does not answer, the man approaches and says

\- Hey you I recognize you ... you are the mental sick of the academy HD, the one who wanted to sell this kind of strange energy to anyone ... Ziggourat is that? The latter approves his identity and gets hit by this man

\- Kind of filth !... Cried the man; I had exploded the one who killed my son and his family to death, never I would have exploited young children for the advances of science, you are really a beautiful junk !

\- I know it ! Declares Ziggourat standing, then the prison guard returns and throws a photo at Ziggourat

\- I thought you'd like to keep it with you! Said the guard before leaving. Ziggourat grabbed the photo in his fingers and discovers the happy faces of Jack and Damian who are ribbed. They were still little children.

Curious, the man moved forward and looked at the photo

\- Are these your children?" He asked, he did not really seem to have recognized them, at the same time the arrangement made them change a lot.

\- No... said Ziggourat; These boys are not my children, to tell the truth ... I never had (his voice resounds like a lie), but ... it's all even me who is raising these two kids and I Must say ... it was not so bad, to have them with me !

Ziggourat looks at the picture at length, he sketches a delighted smile and then recalls memories, he starts telling his story

\- I remember the day that Jack entered HD Academy ... Ha, a very strange child I had to do, he was only 1 year old when I first saw him Times ... what a memory …

 _Flashback_

Jack leaps on his two little legs all over the room, laughing, touching all that was passing under his hand, then he plunged his hand into a painter's jar of the Academy painter HD , Then he starts to smear the walls with his little hands. That amuses him a lot.

A few minutes later, Ziggourat enters the room and sees Jack doing a lot of work on the walls

\- Jack no! Ziggourat sighs and watches Jack shake his little hands full of paintings

\- You're proud of it? He asked the baby who laughs and comes to try Ziggourat's face, the latter frowns in surprise before saying

\- Head for the bath !

 _Other flashback_

Jack cries, he claims to eat in the form of a very angry whim, Ziggourat, annoyed by all these cries of anger, finally releases his work and then places Jack in his chair, impatient to eat; After finishing the cooking of the food, Jack began to eat with his hands, getting dirty everywhere and when he had finished, Jack was placed in his park for a nap. Jack hated the naps, so he shouted and fidgeted, because he always wanted to play or scribble around.

And finally, he ended up falling asleep like a real little angel, with a little cuddly toy that he crumpled in his sleep !

 _Back to the prison._

Today is September 30, Ziggourat laughs again of his memories of Jack, he sees him grow and become the man he is today, a passionate art. Then Ziggourat's cellmate, interested in his story, is now interested in the second boy with blue hair and silver eyes, Ziggourat immediately sketch a smile thinking of him: Damian Hart !

\- Ah yes ... Damian Hart, how could I forget this little head?" Ziggourat declares; In the year Jack was 5 years old, Damian came into the world on December 31st. He was so small, and so fragile when he was born, he weighed barely 3 kilos, the doctors were even afraid to take him for fear he would hurt him. When I welcomed him to the academy, he was not even a year old ... the women of the academy were immediately attached to him when she was seen for the first time ... Even Jack !

 _Flashback_

On a rainy day, in the living room, Ziggourat had placed the wake-up mat for Damian, except that instead of being interested in the little cuddly toys suspended above him, Damian had peacefully fallen asleep with his pacifier In the mouth, probably rocking by the little music of the carpet. Then, Jack, aged 5 years old came to the baby asleep, he sat beside him and began to touch the little fingers of Damian, who then woke up. His big gray eyes were on Jack who smiled at him and wanted to invite him to a game with him, Damian does not even cry to have been awaken, on the contrary he wants to play too.

Jack starts to show him drawings where Damian sees full of animals he wants to touch, rabbits, cats, dogs etc ... And Ziggourat who, sitting on the sofa with his computer on his knees, Looks at the scene with tenderness. The two children had fallen asleep side by side, and at that moment Ziggurat took a picture.

 _Other flashback_

Ziggourat placed Damian on his high chair, while he was preparing a bottle of milk for him, Damian fidgeted in his chair and emitted little groans of impatience, and when Ziggourat arrived to feed him, Damian refused the bottle . Ziggourat is surprised to see Damian pushing back the bottle while usually he was not so capricious

\- What are you Damian, aren't you hungry? He spoke to Ziggourat, pulling back the bottle, Damian then began to ask for it, holding out his little arms, Ziggourat sighed and then tried again, Damian then grabbed the bottle with his two little hands and started to head. Ziggourat sketches a smile

\- Oh I see ... what you wanted was to try to drink alone like a big ... (Seeing that the milk drips from the mouth of Damian, he wipes it and helps him finish The bottle holding it lightly) ha ha ... you're a damn little guy! To declare Ziggurat, by making him make his rot before going to bed in his cradle.

 _Back in the prison_

Ziggourat also remembers several things about Damian and Jack. Especially this time where the first teeth of Damian pushed and Jack had had measles at the same time, the two did not stop crying, between his work, Jack complaining about being sick and Damian screaming, Ziggurat was overflowing.

And Ziggourat had to fend for himself, for Jack it was a little easier, because his condition was not so dramatic, it was enough that Ziggourat gave him medicine and Requires him to have a lot of rest so Jack can recover properly, but Damian ... it was much harder, he kept screaming in pain, did not even sleep and waved all the time.

During a whole night, Ziggourat took care of calming Damian by trying to rock him, then curious, he introduces his finger into the mouth of Damian, to touch his small teeth that pierced, Damian then began to nibble The finger of Ziggourat then ended up falling asleep after a whole day of crisis.

And it was like that during the teething of Damian !

The last day arrived.

The man has long to listen to the stories of Ziggurat, having the impression of having already lost his soul. Lying in bed, he keeps looking at the photo, reminiscing again and again the blossoming of Damian and Jack, then the horrors that made them undergo resurface in his head.

He was beginning to hate himself for what he did !

The hour of execution rang. The prison guard comes to fetch the doctor Ziggourat, the latter gets up without saying a word, now handcuffed he walks down the corridor of death, where awaits his end. When he enters the execution room, he sees everyone he exploits for his experiences to look at him with disdain and disgust.

Jack and Damian are there too !

In the first row, he looks at the one who made them suffer, lie down on the bed of death, with the doctor preparing his syringe for the final injection. The goalkeeper then faces Ziggourat and declares

\- Doctor Ziggourat! You have been sentenced to death by the jury making the law in this country, we are now going to inject you this deadly product, do you have one last thing to say before the award is made? Ziggurat looks at the ceiling and in his almost extinguished voice as the doctor approaches him with the syringe, he says

\- The picture in my pocket ... I want to hear the words of those I raised like my own children ... one last time! The guard approaches Ziggourat and removes the picture before returning …

Behind, Jack feels a tear run down his cheek, while Damian tightens his teeth to prevent his emotions from freeing. They also remember the moments they spent with Ziggourat, dying at the time, but before the end, he saw his two boys stand up from their chairs and shout together ...

"We love you Ziggurat!"

 **That's all for Memories, I hope I did not make you cry too much, because I was inspired a bit by the sadness of the movie: The Green Mile! On the other hand, we are going to agree directly, I do not like the character of Ziggourat at all and I'm sure Damian and Jack either I would be very surprised that he likes it, not after what he made them. But for once I wanted to show it in a different form.**

 **Otherwise, I made this little story to make you wait for my series of Hunger Nightmare, which in a short time also will be finished too. As usual, do not hesitate to let me know your comments, it always makes me enjoy to distract you with my stories, I make you very big kisses and tell you soon !**


End file.
